The Evil and the Outcast!
by Turbo K1000
Summary: A young woman with a face like fire, was banished from her home by her friends and family, only she didn't realize they would get what was coming to them when a man comes out from the shadows and destroys her village, killing everyone inside. Would she find out who this man was and eliminate him before he killed again, or were they doomed to fall in love before she got the chance?
1. Chapter 1: Magical Destruction

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**

**The Evil and the Outcast**

**Chapter 1 - Magical Destruction**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!**

**I do however own Katsumi, please ask permission before using her!**

**I hope you all like this, I've had an idea like this for about a year, and now I found a way to make it come alive!**

**This is a JackxOC pairing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fire erupted from the village far from the capital, in the middle of a desert, screams were heard as explosions went off and all life was slowly burned until all that was left were scorched corpses and torched buildings.

A shadow walked slowly from the flames, a dark laugh echoing in the sky, not dulled one bit by the loud roaring flames that engulfed such a small and innocent village.

The shadow's lips curled into a dark smile and violet eyes were flickering with an amber hue as the flames surrounded the figure.

His hair was golden and in the shape of a crown of sorts, two long strands clipped and falling down to frame his face, his eyes a piercing amethyst and dark with a sinister aura, mysterious to those who look into them. His clothes consisted of a long black trench-coat with white spiked patterns around the lapels and on the hem at the bottom. He also wore a white shirt underneath, three buttons undone and showing his chest. His legs were covered with long black trousers, covering the white boots he wore, which had small heels, like riding boots and on his hands, were a pair of white, formal gloves, the type a butler would wear.

This man, this cruel, heartless criminal had killed everyone there. Further more, not one of them had done the villain wrong, he just felt like killing.

The laugh grew louder as the man stepped out into the desert, the light of the fires now behind him as he walked out into the night and faded from view.

Yet again, there were victims to this man's evil, and not one person was left alive to identify him.

He was the perfect killer.

~5D's~

A young woman ran from her village with a shriek as a rock hit the ground beside her, possibly the largest out of the storm of stones being thrown in her direction.

"Get out, thief!" A shop keeper roared, throwing a rock at her and smirking when it hit her back and she cried out, wobbling before picking up the speed she had lost. "No one wants you! You'd be better off dead!"

The woman felt tears spring to her eyes as she continued to run, not wanted in the town she was born in, the town she used to love.

She got a considerable distance away before the finally stopped tossing rocks at her, her back was bleeding slightly, through the white, long, v-necked shirt, her black knee length pants were filthy, like she lived on the streets.

Her hair was ruffled and messy, going to the middle of her spine, blood red with even darker tips, her eyes a burning amber, shining with a yellow glow in them. She looked like she was on fire, especially since she was trudging into an empty desert.

~5D's~

The man chuckled as he walked into his home and tossed his jacket onto a coat rack, the cave winding into corridors, a place he had created especially for his own comfort.

Ridges were engraved into the wall where candles were placed, lighting up the dark chasm with a sinister glow. In the middle of the large 'room' stood a table, with a map and several books on it.

Near the right was a corridor, and to the right of that corridor, was another one, both leading off into different places. Beyond this room, he had a bedroom, a dungeon, a bathroom, a dining room, a library and a kitchen. He had made himself a paradise using the base of the mountain to help.

The man chuckled, the noise cold and deep as he pulled off his gloves and tossed them onto the table as he passed, deciding a nice bath was well deserved.

After all, he was making rather quick progress, and once he had taken his bath, he was going to do the same to another village.

A dark laughter filled the cold and quiet cave as he disappeared down one of the corridors, causing all vermin that reside in the cave to leave out of chilling fear.

~5D's~

The woman sat on top of a hill of sand, staring at her village with sadness and longing, she missed it, despite how much the villagers hated her, she genuinly missed the only place she could call home.

She felt a small tear slip down her cheek and buried her face into her knees, which were tucked to her chest, her arms linked around them to keep them there.

She had no friends, no family and now no home, what was she going to do? She would not allow herself to give up, however, she had the wrong personality for that.

Her eyes sharpened and her tears dried as she looked back at her village. She was going to find herself a new home and start again.

However her train of thought was interrupted when she spotted a figure walk out of the shadows, strolling with an air of arrogance towards her village.

She unfolded her legs and leaned forward, supporting herself with her hands as they buried into the sand below her, staring at the man as he came closer to the town she used to call home.

Something about him made her both curious and cautious, like he was forbidden, like he should be left alone.

The man vanished into the streets of the village, her view compromised by the small cluster of houses. She tsked and sat back on her ass, staring at the town.

Who was that guy?

She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the stars, watching the sky as she smiled. Although it had been a horrible night, she knew everything was alright. She would be alright.

Of course that thought was soon ripped from her when she heard screaming and shot up, staring with horror as her village soon erupted into flames. "No!" She shrieked, standing up and watching as people ran from the village. "Run! Get out of there!"

However the flames had a mind of their own as they shot out and swirled around the people, wrapping around them and torching them, burning them alive inside the torrents of flames.

"NO!" The woman ran down the hill as the screams finally diminished and all that could be heard was the roar of the fire.

Then laughter, a dark sinister laugh that sent chills down her spine. She watched as a figure showed in the blaze and the man who had previously entered the village, walked out, a cruel grin plastered on his face.

The woman watched in both shock and horror as he just walked past the two torched corpses and into the shadows, fading from view.

When she thought it was safe, she ran to her village, so close the heat of the flames hurt her face, yet no fires attacked her, like they had lost the power of free movement.

That man! The woman turned to the shadows the man had disappeared into, a snarl on her lips as tears pricked her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. He was to blame!

She was going to find him! She was going to find him for all the people of her village!

How dare he think he had control over life and death!

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught in the act

**Chapter 2 - Caught in the Act**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!**

**I do however own Katsumi, please ask permission before using her!**

**Go on my Deviant Art account to see Jack Atlas' design for this fanfic!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The woman walked through the desert, tired and sore, but she wouldn't give up. It was now dawn, or some time around dawn, the sun was just peeking the horizon and the woman had been walking all night.

She would not stop, she had to find this man and stop him before another village was destroyed. Why was he doing this, killing for the fun of it? it was sick! What would possess a person to kill so much?!

The woman continued, not sure where she was really going, she was just walking in the same direction the man had been heading in before he vanished.

Worst part was, she was too far away to see the man properly, so she had no idea what he looked like, she could end up searching for months and not find anyone.

She should just give up and search for a new home, but she had two reasons to find this man, both spurred on by her strong pride. She wanted to know who he was, why he had killed so many innocent people, and what he was.

No human could vanish like that man had.

Also, she was forced onwards by her genuine curiosity, she wanted to know who this man was just because she had never seen such a mysterious person in her life.

What the hell was the matter with her?! He was a murderer and here she was, searching him out to give him a good shouting at!

She was going to die, wasn't she?

The woman huffed and continued, her stubborness was going to be the death of her, she knew it, she had known it would cause problems one day.

This was that day.

~5D's~

The man stood in his kitchen, exhausted. He had spent the entire night returning to his home through the shadows, as not to be seen. He needed sleep.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair, spiked up hair, his eyes closed as he let out a yawn. He should stop destroying so many places in one night, it was a killer for his sleep cycle.

Now the man had to sleep during the day and go out at night. Which he didn't mind really, but it was a pain in the ass when it came to shopping for essentials.

The man picked up his glass and took a swig of the cool water, he had a store room for food, and a large pail of water for drinking and another for washing dishes.

Outside there was a lake which was useful when it came to washing his clothes and he even had a basket to put the filthy clothes in when he needed to change.

The man smirked as he leaned against the stone wall, a candle flickering beside him, needing to be changed. He loved his home, it was quiet and he was alone, which he loved.

People were pathetic, he didn't need company or friends. He wanted to be alone forever. To destroy was his love and passion, nothing else.

He gulped down the last of his drink and placed the glass in a box before turning and walking down the corridor, towards his room, he was going to retire for the day, and then wreak more havoc all through the night.

His favorite pass-time.

~5D's~

The woman panted as she shuffled tiredly up a large mountain of sand. She hadn't had any food or drink since she had left the village last night, and it was now midday.

She needed some water, she was so thirsty.

She continued to climb, wiping the sweat from her forehead as her fire eyes dulled with exhaustion. She hadn't slept, she hadn't eaten, or drank anything. She was on the verge of blacking out.

Once she finally got to the top, she felt a dip in her stomach. She was seeing mirages now too. There was a large cliff ahead, spanning as far as the eye can see, with a waterfall going into a small lake, which seemed to go into an underground stream, keeping the water fresh and clean, but the desert dry.

Seeing it as her only option, she slid down the large mountain of sand and stood in front of the cliff. It was still there, didn't mirages fade by now?

The woman decided to try her luck and ran up to the lake, dropping to her knees and dipping her hand into the warm water. She gasped, and then dropped her face in, gulping large amounts to quench her burning thirst.

Once she was satisfied she lifted her head with a deep sigh and wiped the excess from her chin, looking around. This must be the place, there wasn't anywhere else for miles and the man couldn't survive without food.

The woman got to her feet and walked around the border of the large cliff, maybe above this cliff there was greenery, why would a cliff span for this long if it were not the end of the desert?

She hummed and came to a stop when she saw a cave, maybe she could take refuge in there until she found the man she was searching for.

The woman walked into the cave and froze, through the light of the harsh sun, she could make out some of the room. There was a table in the middle and candles everywhere, most of them burned out.

"What...The hell?" She gasped, looking at a candle and taking it, before pulling a pack of matches out of her pocket and lighting the stick of wax, she always kept matches incase of an emergency.

Lucky her!

She was going to feel pain when the wax began to drip, but this was her only way to investigate. She walked through the first corridor she spotted and found a...Kitchen?

"This is mad..." She breathed, seeing something glimmer in the candle light. She picked it up and noticed it was a knife, maybe left out after someone had eaten.

This would be useful if she were to be attacked.

The woman continued through the halls until she finally came across another opening, peeking her head inside, she couldn't see a thing!

Walking into the room cautiously, she let the candle light envelope the room in a warm glow and froze at what she saw.

Lying on a bed, was a man, sleeping soundly on his back, not a noise coming from the young male. She knew instantly by that mysterious aura around him, that it was the same man who had destroyed her town and killed everyone in it.

Slowly creeping closer, she took a look at his tall form. He was atleast six feet tall maybe even bordering on 6'5" He was exceptionally tall and agile. His facial features were strong, confident, and peaceful as he slept.

It was hard to believe this man was the reason so many people were dead.

The woman stepped up to the side of the bed and continued to take in his features, wanting to know her enemy and all that.

However she hissed as she felt wax burn her hand and dropped the candle onto the ground, causing a thump. She was suddenly pinned against the wall by her throat.

She blinked and finally realized this, having not registered movement. She grabbed at the hand on her throat, wanting to taste the sweet tang of the air.

In her line of sight, was a snarling face, and the most terrifying amethyst eyes, his entire face dark as the candle was behind him, only giving him an outline of the orange glow.

She was going to die!

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

**Chapter 3 - Questions and Answers**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!**

**I do however own Katsumi, please ask permission before using her!**

**I hope you like this chapter! This was originally part of Chapter 2, but I thought it would make sense to separate them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The woman panicked and tightened her grip on the man's wrist, her nails digging into the flesh. "Ack! Can't...Breathe!" She coughed and the man's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, his voice deep and confident but also threatening and dangerous, the woman didn't speak, but he got an answer when something glimmered in the light and he spotted a knife in her grip. He snarled and snatched the weapon, showing it to her. "You were planning to kill me, weren't you?!"

"N...No!"

The man scoffed and tossed the knife away from them, so she couldn't reach. "Tell me your name, now! Before I end your life!"

"K-Katsumi Hosh...Hoshiko!" Katsumi felt his grip tighten and she let out a choked sound, now unable to speak at all. Her nails drew blood and the man hissed, dropping her, watching as she landed on her hands and knees, coughing and inhaling delicious, if not damp, air.

"Tell me what you have come here for! If it wasn't to kill, why did you bother to find me?" The man asked, putting his hands on his hips, his shirt creasing around his fingers. "I'm assuming you're from the last village I destroyed...?"

Katsumi nodded slowly, still unable to speak, her throat sore from such a tight grip. The man tsked and a snarl showed on his face. "Damn, I've never missed one before, I must be overdoing it..." He mumbled, and her eyes widened in shock.

Had she heard right?!

"Y-you've killed more than just my village?" Katsumi asked, looking up at the man, her position and horror making it look like she was begging for her life at his feet. "Why?!"

The man's lips curled back and his sharp canines and perfect teeth became visible. "I asked you a question! ANSWER IT!"

Katsumi jumped back and landed on her ass frightened by the booming tone his voice took. Even the candle by the bed flickered with the vibrations his voice caused against the damp walls.

"I-I just wanted to know why you were killing innocent people!" Katsumi informed, shaking with fear, glancing towards the knife. It was too far away to get before he caught her. She was without a weapon with a man who could kill her in a heartbeat. "The knife was for self defense! I was only going to use it if you attacked me first!"

She should have just ran away, she shouldn't have come here! Now it was too late, now she was going to die!

The man growled and grabbed her by the collar of her long shirt, pulling her up so she was at eye level. "No one has ever seen me before and lived, how did you manage to escape the fires?!"

"I-I wasn't in the village at the time! I was a fair distance away when you destroyed it! I wasn't part of the blaze!" Katsumi shrieked, her flame eyes intensified by the flickering candle.

"Then how did you know I had destroyed it, and how did you follow me here?!"

"I saw you appear from the shadows, I was too far away to see your face! I assumed when you vanished, you would continue in the same direction, so I just went with that!"

"You found me on pure luck?" The man asked, his eyes showing a small glimmer of amusement, but his face still angered. "That was stupid! If you had kept your nose out of this, you would have lived to see another day!"

Katsumi began to panic when the man dropped her, but grabbed her wrist as soon as her feet touched the ground. "W-wait! You can't kill me!" She shrieked, struggling against his grip as he grunted and forced her to follow. "I'm only nineteen, you can't kill me!"

The man didn't listen as he dragged her down the hall and into the main room, before leaving the mouth of the cave, causing her to squint against the harsh light.

Katsumi screamed as she was flung forward and landed on her face. She quickly spun so she was facing him and watched in horror, her face dirtied by the sand.

"P-please! I don't want to die! I'll do anything!"

The man lifted his hand, his fingers poised in a snapping motion. What was he going to do?! Katsumi shrieked and shielded herself, shaking with fear.

"I don't want to die, I'm all alone! I don't want to die!"

The man growled, her constant whining was beginning to grate on him. He snapped his fingers, and a bright orange flame came to life, hovering over the digit. "Any last words?" He asked, smirking when she gave him a look of pure terror.

"Why can't I just stay here?!" She shouted, then realized what she had said and slapped her hand over her mouth. Why had she said that?! She hadn't even been thinking that at the time!

The man didn't move, he blinked once, twice. "Repeat that?" He demanded, amusement in his voice. Had she just said what he thought she had just said?

"I...I could stay here!" Katsumi suggested, getting to her feet, trembling with fear. "I could help you out, I could clean for you! For free!"

The man thought about this, it would be nice to have someone to clean up, that way he wouldn't have to do it himself. It was daunting having to pick up all those burnt out candles.

Katsumi had a look of pure hope in her flame eyes, she didn't want to die, and even though the cost was her pride, she would stay with this man.

At least, until she could escape.

The young male snapped his fingers again and the flame flickered out, then he let a lazy, but evil smirk curl his lip at the left corner. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal..." He said, placing a hand on his hip and letting the other drop to his side. "Don't expect any sort of accommodations, you'll sleep in the dungeon!"

Katsumi panicked when he stormed up to her and glared down at her, his eyes shadowed and threatening at that moment. "And if you ever try to escape, or tell anyone of my existence, I will personally send you to the depths of hell and introduce you to Death himself...Understood?"

Katsumi nodded frantically and the man smirked, making her shiver as he turned and walked towards the mouth of the cave. "You can start by cleaning up all the candles that have burned out..."

"Wait!"

The man stopped and turned his head, his face not visible, but the fact that he had stopped proved that he was listening. "What about your name? It's only fair that you tell me your name as well!"

He stayed silent for a moment before he turned his head and continued walking, his voice reaching her ears as he vanished into the dark shadows of the cave.

"Jack...Jack Atlas..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh and the man reveals himself! It took me ages to find the right words for Katsumi to say to save her life! I literally spent about half an hour staring at the paragraph, thinking about what she could say. I deleted three lines during this time and rewrote them until I found that one!**

**So What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
